Gohan's crush
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: Yaoi.Gohan has a crush on his fathers mate, what would happen if Goku found out?G/V Gh/V
1. Default Chapter

Hello to all, I've been away for too long and now I'm back again... *grins* I'm an idiot I know. But this fic for the one and only Kewla, she's given me the most reviews so I get to write her a fic. She chose a Gohan/Vegeta, so thats what this is so if you don't like it go away and screw you people. I'll be working on alot of my fics, but they might not be up much any time soon until I get a computer. Oh yeah, my name has changed since my last fics, it was Son Gotens Girl But now it's this, so don't ask if I open my fics like this: Hi Excel is glad to present (title) and she hopes you enjoy it very much cause if you don't Excel will lose this part time job of being in the begening of fics and will have to find a nother job.... Yeah, Thats about it, and I end them really odd to so if it confuses you my job is done.So now on with the fic.  
  
Vegeta woke up feeling overly satisfied. He went to move but found he was traped by someones arm wrapped around his waist.  
"Damn it Kakarott let me go." He yelled ripping the younger man's arm off him.  
"Aww, Vegeta it's too early to get up." Goku whined.  
"It's ten thirty, I'm normally up before now. Hopefully none of your other bad habits rub off on me." Vegeta grumbled walking out the room. He didn't get very far from the room when he suddenly smacked right into Gohan.  
"Watch where the Hell you're going." Vegeta growled. Gohan got up blushing.  
"Sorry Vegeta-san. I was just thinking." He said. He then looked up to see Vegeta was in just his boxers. He looked back down gulping.  
"Hn. Fine just don't let it happen again." Vegeta said then walked past hin to the bathroom.  
'Why do I suddenly have a crush on him, he's with my dad.' He sighed wathcing Vegeta walk into the bathroom.  
'Well I did always like him some what.' He thought hearing the water turn on.  
"Hey Gohan what are you doing here?" Goku asked standing at the doorway of the bedroom.  
"Um, oh nothing really." Gohan grinned snapping from his thoughts.  
'Damn I wonder if he'd kill me if I told him about my fantasies I've been haveing of Vegeta.' Gohan thought.  
"Um, dad what did you do tp let Vegeta know you wanted him?" Gohan asked as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
"Hmm, well we were training and before I know it I had grabed him and kissed him. Then on thing led to another." Goku grinned remmebering th details.  
'Maybe I should ask Piccolo about this.' Gohan thought.  
"Well it's been nice talking to you dad, but I just remembered I have to meet with Piccolo." Gohan rambled.  
"Oh so thats why you asked about that." Goku grined widely. Gohan's face turned bright red.  
"What... no.. I mean..." Gohan stammered. He sighed shaking his head.  
"Just never mind." Gohan said walking out the door.  
'Damn I hope Piccolo can help better than dad did. I mean I don't really want to talk about this to him but I don't know..' Gohan thought as he flew to the lookout.  
  
Well theres chapter one. now here's my odd ending. Hmm what will happen next will Gohan ever tell Vegeta how he feels, will Piccolo help Gohan out, will Goku ever find out, what will be Vegeta's reaction, is any of this making since, well you will find the answer to some of these questions in the next chapter. See you next time. 


	2. chapter2

Hey, sorry I haven't updated anything for a good while but here's the next chapter, please review. Oh and Kewla that was kinda mean what you said about Piccolo, he always helps out when someone needs advice or help.  
  
Gohan found Piccolo meditating in one of the rooms in the lookout.  
  
"Gohan." Piccolo said opening his eyes.  
  
"Um, Piccolo. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Gohan said. Piccolo nodded as Gohan sat in front of him.  
  
"What would you do if you liked someone but they were already with someone else? Gohan muttered quickly. Piccolo, like once before was glad he had the huge ears of his.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know what to do since Nameks don't really think about things like that. But I know Goku probably would mind if you tried to make a move on Vegeta, I'm not sure if Vegeta would." Piccolo said. Gohan looked at him surprised and blushing deeply.  
  
'Oh right he can kinda see every thing up here.' He thought looking down. Piccolo sighed bringing Gohan back to being nervous.  
  
"I think if you really want to make a move on Vegeta talk to him first, so he, or Goku won't try and blow you up." Piccolo started. Gohan grinned sheepishly at the last comment.  
  
"But I wouldn't waste my time on him if I were you." Piccolo muttered under his breath.  
  
"I guess that might work." Gohan said standing up.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo you helped out a lot." Gohan grinned speeding off to Capsule Corp.  
  
"That boy is going to get himself killed." Piccolo scuffed going back to meditating.  
  
Well still haven't found the answer to some of the last questions but really you will in the next chapter, beleave me you will. 


End file.
